Dinko X Mimi: Valentines Date
by MaximusLove
Summary: Pet Alien Cartoon Fanfic. My own take on the Valentine's Day Date of Dinko and Mimi Story by RC2012, with permission from RC2012 himself. Rated M for adult themes.


**Dinko X Mimi: Valentines Date- A Pet Alien Fanfic**

Dinko was very glad that Valentine's Day had arrived.

True he could express his love to Mimi, the alien water spirit, everyday but he could express more of it on Valentine's Day.

Mimi was a female water spirit. She was an alien too, but unlike the other alien residents living in the lighthouse, she possessed the power to control water and fly thanks to the gem on her forehead. The color of her skin was light aqua blue and the color of her eyes was regular blue. Each of her hands consists of one thumb and one big finger; and both hands look like oven mitts. She also has a pointy tip on her head like Dinko, but it droops down behind her head. Her hand, feet, and pointy tip are white blue.

She once lived amongst her race, but they banished her when she refused to destroy Dinko and his alien friends.

So she'd been living with them ever since. And since that time, Dinko and she had been in love.

Anyway, back to the story at hand.

It was evening and Tommy and his mother were staying at a relative's for the weekend. Dinko's friends were also away, cruising the cosmos with a small spaceship that the aliens had rebuilt from their old ship. So Dinko and Mimi had the place to themselves for the evening.

Dinko set up a little table for two and set up scented candles all over the living room.

Then he climbed up the stairs and knocked on Mimi's door.

Mimi opened it and smiled.

"Why hello, Dinko darling." She couldn't say that without putting her hand to her face and giggling.

Dinko loved it when Mimi laughed.

He thought that she was very beautiful. The most beautiful alien he had ever seen in his entire life.

He held out his arm and smiled romantically.

"Shall we?" He said in his best romantic-sounding voice.

Mimi giggled again and took his arm.

Dinko walked her down to the living room.

Dinko and Mimi both sat at the table Dinko set up, eating and talking.

They talked about how much they loved each other, what they loved each other, and other things like what they thought of earth and earth culture.

"It's ways are so strange, yet fascinating." Dinko observed.

Mimi nodded. "I know, like this Valentines ritual many do every year. It's just so…"

"Fascinating?" Dinko said finishing her sentence, smiling.

"Yeah." Mimi said with a smile.

A little bit, later they finished eating.

Dinko's heart began to beat fast.

"C'mon, now to the next phase of our little love ritual." Mimi said with a smile.

She got up and walked over to Dinko's side of the table and held out her hand.

He nodded and with a calm expression on his face (the best he could muster); he took her hand and got up.

They walked towards the stairs.

They both stood on the sandy beach, hand in hand.

Dinko was very excited about this. It was the part to come after that he was nervous about.

"Ready, Dinko Darling?"

The sound of Mimi's lovely voice broke Dinko out of his thoughts.

He turned to look at her and after a few seconds he smiled. He would worry about that part later.

Dinko leaned forward and kissed Mimi's cheek.

It felt soft and a little wet.

"I am ready, my love."

Mimi giggled.

Then she faced towards the ocean.

"Now we shall cleanse ourselves before the next phase of our ritual."

Dink and Mimi then walked forward into the water rushing against the shore. They walked until the water was up to their chests. They both commenced swimming from that point.

They stayed in the part of the bay that was close to land.

Dinko could see Mimi under the moonlight (the moon tonight being full), and he smiled as he admired her beauty.

He wondered what he had ever done in his life to deserve such a lovely creature and have her as his girlfriend. Something very good and amazing, that's for sure. If only Dinko could remember what it was.

Mimi turns back to look at her beloved and smiles at him.

Dinko smiled back.

Whatever he did to deserve her, he was sure glad that he did it.

They swam in the bay for like an hour.

A wave came and washed them both up onto shore.

Dinko and Mimi were lying on their backs and staring up at the stars in the night sky.

Oh what a beautiful and romantic night!

Dinko turned his head to the right to look at Mimi.

Mimi turned her head to the left to look at Dinko.

They both smiled and Mimi chuckled.

"What is it that makes you have the fit of laughter, my love?" Dinko asked, still smiling.

He had to admit that he was amused.

"It's just that, you look so cute…especially when you're all wet and your wet body looks shiny under the light of the moon." She said leaning forward a little and kissing Dinko's big nose.

Dinko smiled and blushed.

Mimi blushed back.

They laid there on the sand until their wet bodies had become dry (or in Mimi's case, less wet).

Then they got up and walked back to the lighthouse holding hands.

Dinko was nervous again.

**To read the rest of the story, go to Archive of Our Own (AO3) and look for it under the penname MaximusLove on the site.**

**~MaximusLove**


End file.
